Aloha, Scooby-Doo!
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (disambiguation). Aloha, Scooby-Doo! is the eighth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on VHS and DVD February 8, 2005. Premise The gang goes to Hawaii for a surfing contest, and finds the area infested with vengeful tiki-monsters. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Little Jim * Mayor Molly Quinn * Jared Moon * Ruben Laluna * Auntie Mahina Villains: * Snookie Waeawa * Manu Tuiama * Wiki-Tiki * Tiny Tikis Other characters: * Miscellaneous surfers * Miscellaneous inslanders * Miscellaneous tourists * Nene * Gecko * Dylan * Auntie Jade * Conquistadors * Wild pig * Bill * Angry lizard * Julian Libris * Spider * Bats * Snakes Locations * Hawaii ** Hanahuna Bay *** Beach *** Dylan's Surf Fix It Shop *** Poi joint *** Auntie's Place *** Mount Pulanana *** Laluna Real Estate *** Sandpiper Hotel *** Bill's Ice Barn *** Auntie Mahina's cabin *** Hanahuna Town Hall * Kansas Objects * Surfboards * Manu Tuiama's surfboard * Little Jim's coconut * Little Jim's pineapple * Snookie Waeawa's transistor radio * Little Jim's banana * Fred's hang glider * Scooby and Shaggy's hang glider * Velma's camera * Daphne's camera * Velma's laptop * Velma's Hanahuna Guide * Poi * Shaggy's hot sauce * Refrigerator * Jared Moon's tiki charms * Boy's lollipop * Surf Rider magazine * Mount Pulanana (dessert) * Coconut Beach Condominiums model * Barrel * Fred's binoculars * Shaggy's guitar * Mangos * Daphne's handbag * Rope bridge * Daphne's dental floss * Daphne's compact * Auntie Mahina's macadamia nut pie * "Vote Molly" buttons * Fred's flashlight * Daphne's flashlight * Velma's flashlight * Shaggy's flashlight * Human skeleton * Scooby Snacks box * Velma's glasses * Velma's backpack * Ladder * Macadamia nuts Vehicles * Gang's rental car * Miscellaneous cars * Jared Moon's van * El Guerrero * News van * Macadmia nut van Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Julian Libris from the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode , can be seen in one scene riding his tour bike, leaving Hanahuna. Notes/trivia * The opening song was sung by the famous Hawaiian singer, Don Ho. Dick Dale also sung for the movie, and was credited as a "special music guest" with Ho. * Even though the movie was released in 2005, it has a copyright year of 2004. This suggests the movie was produced and completed in 2004, but held over to early 2005 for its release. * This was one of Ray Bumatai's final roles. * While the Mystery Machine doesn't appear, the gang's rental has the same colour scheme. * Two of the tourists buying from Jared Moon resemble Fritz and Helga from the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode , but the former has gray hair instead of black and the latter isn't wearing her glasses. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby as a hula dancer; Shaggy as Hawaiian musician. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: Cultural references * The skeleton that Shaggy and Scooby see in the Wiki Tiki's lair has the same clothing as Gilligan from the TV series Gilligan's Island. * One of the policemen who arrests Manu resembles Jack Lord, who starred in the original Hawaii Five-O TV series. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The first shot of one of the tourists telling Ruben Laluna why it's a good time to leave, the writing on the left side of Laluna Real Estate is backwards. * The large boulders that knock the Wiki-Tiki down during the scene where Shaggy and Scooby act as bait suddenly disappear. * During the scene where Fred, Daphne and Velma supposedly knock the Wiki-Tiki down into the lava, as they approach Shaggy and Scooby, Scooby has two heads for a few frames. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Fred doesn't know how to land his hang glider, despite entering in a hang gliding contest in the The Scooby-Doo Show episode . * It's really dangerous to just go hang gliding without wearing the safety gear first. * Shaggy doesn't know what poi is, despite eating it in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . * Auntie's Place doesn't seem to have anything to do with Auntie Mahina. It may relate to an Auntie Jade at one of the poi joint as the refrigerator has a child's drawing to Auntie Jade. Either that or there's three different "aunties." * The refrigerator also has a drawing with Dylan signed on it, but it's unknown if it has any connection to Dylan's Fix It Shop. * Ruben Laluna's company is called Laluna Real Estate, Laluna Realties, and Laluna Realty. * When the Wiki-Tiki jumps toward the gang after they attempt to follow Snookie, Shaggy is missing right before Fred says "or not". * Frank Welker is credited as interviewer, which is who he played on the short An Evening with the Scooby-Doo Gang, which was included as a bonus feature on the ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' DVD. In other languages Home media * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! VHS released by Warner Home Video on February 8, 2005. * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 8, 2005. * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on April 5, 2011. Quotes Gallery Videos Aloha, Scooby-Doo! Official Trailer 2005 Images Aloha.jpg|DVD External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) }} * Category:Cases set in Hawaii Category:Direct-to-video films